Stolen House
by Scully22
Summary: Post How the Ghosts Stole Christmas. Mulder and Scully go undercover in a house filled with 100 years of odd murders. Could it some how be related to Maurice and Lyda?
1. a case thats unruhe

Mulder sat in his office more bored then he had ever been. He threw up the many pencils that he had spent time sharpening at the ceiling- just wishing one would come down and kill him already. Scully stepped in with a smile. She looked up at the ceiling with an even wider one, "working hard I can see."

Mulder tried to sit up quickly but almost fell backwards because of it. He folded his hands on his desk as he watched Scully pull off her coat and hang it. He watched her as she sat down in the chair in front of him and she stared back. The two fell into what they wouldn't call a gaze.

A.D.A Skinner walked into the office promptly at nine, he frowned at his two agents staring at each other so deeply.

"Mulder? Scully?"

Both Mulder and Scully looked away quickly, "how can we help you?" Scully asked. Skinner pulled up a chair and sat next to Scully.

"A case was handed to me in a meeting a few hours ago. It was requested that I find two agents applicable to do this job. I would have otherwise given this case to other agents, but I felt it fell under both of your expertise."

"Let's get down to the nitty gritty," Mulder smiled taking a folder from Skinner.

Skinner continued, "Newtown, Nebraska. Over the span of a hundred years more then ten couples have been from murdered, raped, gassed, blown up to poisoned, hung, drowned and my favorite disemboweled."

Both Scully and Mulder were shocked.

"Disemboweled?" Mulder questioned. Skinner looked at Scully for the definition and she turned with a disgusted look, "definition of disemboweled would be the… dissection of the intestines, stomach and bowels. It was used as capital punishment."

"Nice." Mulder smiled with a disgusted appearance.

Skinner interrupted and Scully slowly turned her attention back to him, "You'll be going undercover…" Both Mulder and Scully looked away with a sigh, "Is that a problem agents?"

Scully shook her head and Mulder agreed.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Scully walked beside her partner into the boarding tunnel to the plane. The whole trip so far, all two hours in the airport, were silent and awkward for some reason. Scully finally turned to Mulder once they were seated in the plane.

"What do you think about this case Mulder?"

"What do I think? I think this is a case to keep us busy."

Scully frowned, "Really? I actually believe this may be an x-file."

"Why?" Mulder asked trying to open a bag of peanuts. Scully took the bag from him and opened it easily, "Don't you think it has some x-file undertones to it? The house has been around for a hundred years, so many people have died there, and in so many different ways."

Mulder smiled at her, thanking her for opening the bag, he popped a few in his mouth then commented on what she had said, "have we completely dismissed coincidence?"

Scully let her mouth drop open a little, "How come whenever I believe a little, it's a coincidence, and when you believe it's the truth?"

Mulder turned to Scully, popping a peanut in her open mouth, "When you believe there's no one there to disprove anything. If we both believe something, it has to be truth. Otherwise, consequently, we'll both lose our minds- and the x-files."

"Just because I may believe there's a possibility, doesn't mean I forget we need evidence," Scully argued.

Mulder nodded, "Noted. Now why don't you take a nap or something," Mulder turned away and smiled at the stewardess coming up the aisle. Scully looked away with her lips pressed together, she turned to the window and rested her head on it lightly, "if only the truth made itself so evident."

_TBC_


	2. a letter from me to you

Scully sat in the back seat silently. She didn't care for Mulder's attitude, nor his way of dealing with this case so far. He seemed to think it was like some kind of vacation, but she wouldn't let him push her around. 

He paid the taxi and they headed into their new home for god knows how long. Scully threw down her briefcase and headed up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Mulder called. Scully didn't have the stamina to respond, she just climbed the stairs. Mulder looked up from the kitchen table a few minutes later, he could hear the pipes make noise, he figured she was taking a bath, of course.

A few hours later Scully came back down, she looked refreshed and a bit more tolerant. She peaked around a few walls until she found Mulder. She sat down at the kitchen table across from him.

"Why so far away?" Mulder asked across the fairly small table. Scully smiled getting up, "That's how my parents always sat. Just instinct."

She pulled up the chair next to him and sat down with a thud. She held her head in her hands then looked up with a frown as Mulder headed out of the kitchen. She looked around from her seat then made way to the fire place mantel just across the room. She stuck her hand inside the chimney, feeling around. She knew that was a hiding place that her parents liked to use. Her fingers curved around a small dusty cardboard box, and with some awkward positioning of her hand she was able to slide it out.

She placed the small box on the table, grabbing a napkin and wiping away the dust. She sneezed three or four times in a row, enough times to interest Mulder. He walked back into the kitchen looking at what Scully had found.

"What is that?" Mulder asked.

"I found it in the chimney," Scully shrugged, wiping off her hands. Mulder picked it up and walked to the kitchen counter. He opened the top and began to pull out a paper. Scully let out a frustrated sigh, any other day but today would she let him do that.

"Mulder?" She called from a few feet behind him.

"What is it?" He asked with a frown, not able to turn away from the box.

"Mulder!" Scully sounded angry in her tone and this time Mulder turned around.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I found it, I want to see what's in it," She glared at him. Mulder lifted his eyebrows and set the paper down, "sorry."

Scully nodded, she surprised herself. She brought the box back to the kitchen table and pulled out the paper Mulder had started to.

"What is it?" Mulder asked standing on the other side of the table. Scully unfolded it carefully, it was a very old document. She squinted to read the letters then lifted her eyebrow in surprise. Her mouth dropped open and by now she just stared at the document blankly.

"What?"

Scully handed him the document carefully, and watched for his impression on the matter. Mulder read aloud: "_That in February; day of the 4th in the year of our Lord 1842; Fox Mulder and Dana Scully were by united in marriage at Newtown Catholic Community Church, Newtown Nebraska."_ Mulder looked at Scully with the same expression as her.

"This must be some kind of joke," Scully licked her dry lips. Mulder nodded, "what else is in that box?"

Scully pulled out two golden rings and another folded paper. Mulder took both rings into his hand, they were beautiful rings. Both had the same engraving.

"This has to be a joke," Mulder commented.

"Why?" Scully asked with a frown.

"The engraving, it says _spooky & spectacle_." Mulder watched as a slight smile began to come over her face, "What's so funny, spectacle?"

Scully turned away holding back her smile, "that's exactly what I imagine you'd put on our rings if we got married."

Scully refrained her smile then went back to the second document. Mulder didn't though. He thought about what she had just said. If he knew himself as well as he did, he figured he would have done the same. He would have engraved, into his and her rings, _spooky & spectacle_, just as they were. It was strange.

"What's document number two say?" Mulder smiled, setting the rings back in the box.

Scully just finished opening it and she read an even bigger shock.

"What is it?" Mulder asked a little worried. Scully opened her mouth a few times then closed them, finally she read from the document; "_This is to certify that Dana Scully died at age thirty four in Newtown, Nebraska…_"

Mulder frowned, "Only thirty four years of age?"

"Mulder, I'm thirty four in three days," Scully looked at him worried. Mulder wasn't sure what to say, they just stared at each other for a moment.

"Is that all that's on there? What about a burial site?" Mulder asked. Scully shook her head.

"Are you ok?" Mulder wondered, walking around the table close to her. Scully nodded, "I'm going to send this to the lab, see if they can get any prints."

Mulder nodded, "good plan. I'm going to work in the living room. Join me if you want."

Scully half smiled then folded the documents again and placed them back in the box. She found a crate to mail it in and was placing it inside when she noticed something on the bottom. She turned over the box carefully, there was another document taped to the bottom.

She read it to herself;

"Scully,

This letter is written to you, from you. You and Fox have embarked on a dangerous journey. This house you've stepped into, you will not be able to leave so easily. This house has spirits, it has ghosts, it's haunted and cursed. I know you will not believe this letter, you'll suppose it's fake. But sometimes to believe is to save yourself and in this case, your partner too.

Post Script: Emotions have been building for quite some time. Do not be afraid of them.

Scully looked up to see Mulder no where around. She folded the letter and placed in her pocket. It was ridiculous. It was absurd. But could it be real?

She taped the old box inside the crate and placed it on her front step. She smiled at the welcome mat that lay in front of house. It was cute, a puppy and cat were lying together in the picture. She lifted the mat though, it was dusty and old. She shook it out in the front yard then turned back to the house.

She was setting it down when she noticed something strange in the picture of the puppy and the cat. She stared at it, frowned at it. She swore she could see a figure in the background, just staring at her.

She sat on her knees on the ground took a closer look at the mat, but she was unable to fully see what the picture was of. And of course Mulder called for her in his impolite way and she hurried to his beck and call.

"What is it Mulder?" Scully asked stepping into the living room. Mulder didn't respond, he just sat on the couch reading through the files.

"Mulder?" Scully called agitated by him.

"What?" He barked back. Scully frowned, his tone took her aback.

"You called me," Scully reminded him.

"No I didn't Scully, now I'm trying to work here."

"Mulder, I heard you call me from outside!" Scully didn't mean to shout.

"I didn't call for you. When I need you I'll know where to find you."

"And where's that?" Scully asked with a deep frown.

"In the bathtub relaxing," He said sarcastically.

Scully looked at him puzzled, "what are you talking about?"

"Should I move or are you going to?" Mulder snapped. Scully let her frown go, she shook her head and headed back into the kitchen. It wasn't often that they fought, but when they did, it was gruesome.

_TBC_


End file.
